Power transistors commonly employed in automotive and industrial electronics should have a low on-state resistance (Ron·A), while securing a high voltage blocking capability. For example, a MOS (“metal oxide semiconductor”) power transistor should be capable, depending upon application requirements, to block drain to source voltages Vds of some tens to some hundreds of thousands volts. MOS power transistors typically conduct very large currents which may be up to some hundreds of Amperes at typical gate-source voltages of about 2 to 20 V.
Further developments are being made to develop new transistor concepts.